Un cas pour deux Partie 1 : André Sauvage
by Welva
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Drago s'enfuit, refusant toute aide. A moitié vagabond, il va se retrouver sous les bons soins de la dernière personne qu'il penserait lui venir en aide.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Un cas pour deux – 1ère partie : André Sauvage

**Résumé :** Après la mort de Dumbledore, Drago s'enfuit, refusant toute aide. A moitié vagabond, il va se retrouver sous les bons soins de la dernière personne qu'il penserait lui venir en aide.

**Rating : **Slash AC/DM-HP/GW

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de rebrasser un peu mon histoire. Deux pages par chapitre, c'est pas fameux ! J'ai fait mieux. Merci à Umbre qui, sans le vouloir, m'a fait réaliser combien mon histoire était fade et trop rapide... Je vous conseille de tout relire pour ceux et celles qui connaissent déjà ^^ Il y a de nouvelles informations...

**oOooOooOo**

**1ère partie : André Sauvage**

**o§o**

**Prologue**** :**

Juin 1996. Poudlard.

_« "Avada Kedavra !" _

_Un projectile de feu vert partit de la baguette de Rogue et Dumbledore fut frappé en pleine poitrine. _

_(…)_

_"Sortons d'ici, rapidement !" dit Rogue. _

_Il saisit Malefoy par la peau du cou et le força à sortir par la porte sans lui laisser le choix._

_(…)_

_La terreur déchirait Harry. Son cœur… Il devait venger Dumbledore et devait rattraper Rogue... Ces deux choses étaient liées d'une façon ou d'une autre… Il pourrait renverser le cours des événements s'il les faisait toutes les deux … Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort… _

_Il sauta les dix dernières marches de l'escalier en spirale et s'arrêta sur place, brandissant sa baguette magique. Le couloir faiblement allumé était plein de poussière. La moitié du plafond semblait s'être effondré et la bataille faisait rage devant lui, mais alors même qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin au milieu des combats, il entendit la voix haïe, "Pas le temps, il est l'heure d'y aller!" et il vit Rogue tourner à l'autre bout du couloir. lui et Malefoy semblaient s'être forgé un passage au travers des combats._

_(…)_

_"Harry, d'où viens-tu ?" gémit Ginny, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre._

_Il plongea tête la première et courut en avant, évitant étroitement un souffle qui éclata au-dessus de sa tête, jaillissant en morceaux de mur. Rogue ne devait pas s'échapper, il devait rattraper Rogue… _

_(…)_

_Regardant autour de lui, il vit le visage rond et pâle de Neville aplati contre le sol. "Neville, es-tu… ?" _

_"Ça va !" murmura Neville, qui se tenait l'estomac, "Harry... Rogue et Malefoy... courait..." _

_"Je sais, Je m'en occupe !" dit Harry, visant avec un sortilège, l'énorme Mangemort blond qui causait la majeure partie du chaos. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur pendant que le charme le frappait au visage : Il tourna sur lui-même, chancela, et alors s'enfuit derrière le frère et la sœur. Harry dévala l'escalier et commença à courir le long du couloir, ignorant les coups derrière lui, les hurlements des autres qui revenaient, et l'appel muet des figures par terre dont le sort n'était pas encore connu... _

_Il dérapa à l'angle du couloir, ses baskets glissant sur du sang. Rogue avait une énorme avance. Était-il possible qu'il puisse rentrer dans l'armoire de la salle sur demande, ou bien l'Ordre avait-il prévu plusieurs niveaux de sécurité, pour empêcher les Mangemorts de se retirer de cette façon ? Il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que le bruit de ses propres pas et le martèlement de son cœur pendant qu'il courait le long du couloir suivant, vide, mais alors il repéra une empreinte de pas sanglante qui montrait qu'au moins un des fuyards Mangemorts, se dirigeait vers la porte principale - peut-être que la salle sur demande était bloquée… _

_Il dérapa encore autour d'un autre coin et une malédiction vola vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de plonger derrière une armure qui éclata. _

_(…)_

_Il bifurqua vers un raccourci, espérer rattraper le frère et la sœur et s'approcher de Rogue et de Malefoy, qui devaient sûrement avoir rejoint l'extérieur._

_(…)_

_Harry courut à travers le hall d'entrée et continua dans les champs sombres. Il pouvait juste apercevoir plus loin trois silhouettes traverser la pelouse, en direction du portail au-delà duquel ils pourraient transplaner. En regardant mieux, Harry crut reconnaitre l'énorme Mangemort blond et, un peu plus loin devant lui, Rogue et Malefoy... _

_L'air froid de la nuit déchirait les poumons de Harry qui fonçait derrière eux. il vit un flash de lumière à la distance aux environs de l'endroit où apparaissaient les silhouettes qu'il poursuivait. Il ne savait ce que c'était mais il continua à courir, ne s'approchant pas encore assez près jeter correctement un sort… _

_(…)_

_Et alors, il vit l'énorme silhouette de Hagrid, illuminée par le croissant de lune apparaissant soudain derrière les nuages. le Mangemort blond lançait malédiction sur malédiction sur le garde-chasse. mais l'immense force de Hagrid et la peau dure qu'il avait hérité de sa géante de mère semblaient le protéger. Rogue et Malefoy, cependant, s'éloignaient toujours. Ils seraient bientôt au-delà du portail, ayant la possibilité de transplaner… _

_Harry dépassa Hagrid et son adversaire, visa le dos de Rogue, et hurla, "Stupefix !" _

_Il rata. Le jet de lumière rouge passa au-dessus de la tête de Rogue qui cria "cours Draco !"et se retourna. _

_(…)_

_Harry sentit quelque chose de chauffé à blanc comme un fouet, le frapper en travers du visage et l'envoyer en arrière sur le sol. Des taches de lumières dansaient devant ses yeux et, pendant un moment, tout souffle sembla avoir quitté son corps. alors il entendit un bruit d'ailes au-dessus de lui et quelque chose d'énorme obscurcit le ciel. Buck piquait sur Rogue, qui chancela vers l'arrière quand les griffes coupantes comme un rasoir le tailladèrent. Comme Harry se soulevait dans une position plus reposante, sa tête lui tournant encore de son dernier contact avec la terre, il vit Rogue courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'énorme bête volant derrière lui et poussant des cris comme Harry n'en avait jamais entendu… _

_Harry se débattit pour se relever, regardant autour de lui d'un air groggy pour chercher sa baguette, espérant encore continuer la poursuite, mais alors même que ses doigts tâtaient dans l'herbe, écartant les brins, il sut que c'était trop tard. Avant qu'il l'eut localisé, il se tourna pour voir l'hippogriffe agripper le portail. Rogue avait réussi à transplaner juste au-delà des limites de l'école. » _

Extrait de _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, J. K. Rowling

Janvier 1981. Banlieue de Londres

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année en blouse blanche.

« Madame Dursley...

- C'est moi. Bonjour, docteur.

- Bonjour. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

La jeune femme suivit le médecin dans le couloir du cabinet, deux enfants dans chaque bras. L'un était aussi brun et frêle que l'autre était blond et potelé. Il fit signe d'entrer dans la salle de consultation et referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme déposa le brun sur une chaise et assis le blond sur ses genoux.

« Je ne souvenais pas que vous aviez deux enfants...

- Celui-ci est le fils de ma sœur décédée il y a quelques mois, dit-elle en montrant du menton le brun. Étant sa seule famille, sa garde m'a été donnée.

- C'est bien aimable à vous. »

La jeune femme eut une petite moue.

« Je viens vous voir pour lui, d'ailleurs. Depuis que nous l'avons chez nous, il bouge peu et se cogne fréquemment quand cela arrive. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas un soucis de vision ou, pire, un problème d'orientation dû à l'accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à ses parents. »

Le médecin s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

« Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui et murmura :

« Ha'y.

- Harry ? »

L'enfant hocha vivement de la tête.

« Dis-moi, Harry, tu veux bien que je te pose sur ma table là-bas et que je vérifie que tout fonctionne bien là-dedans ? » demanda le médecin en touchant doucement le ventre du bambin.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement mais hocha la tête. Il fut déposé légèrement sur la table d'auscultation et le médecin commença les vérifications d'usage. L'enfant se portait bien. Quelques écorchures apparaissaient sur les mains, les coudes et les genoux.

« Il faudrait surveiller sa tension », dit-il à l'adresse de la tante de l'enfant, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il trouvait l'enfant trop calme. Il finit par sortir des petites peluches et les plaça devant Harry.

« Montre-moi la peluche que tu préfères. »

L'enfant toucha toutes les peluches et finit par saisir un petit ours blanc. Il le serra dans ses bras et se frotta la joue dessus.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi celui-là, Harry ?

- Toudou.

- Oui, tu as raison, il est tout doux. Tu peux me dire de quelle couleur il est ? »

L'enfant fronça des sourcils et tourna la tête vers le mur. Dans le mouvement, le médecin vit la cicatrice sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là, mon bonhomme ? Est-ce que cette blessure est récente ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Elle date de l'accident.

- Je me demande si... commença-t-il, mais au moment de toucher la marque sur le front de l'enfant celui-ci sursauta brusquement , envoyant voltiger la peluche et battit l'air de ses mains dans le vide, semblant se protéger.

- … il est aveugle. »

Juin 2005. Sainte-Mangouste.

Son corps est allongé docilement dans ce lit trop blanc, dans cette chambre trop pâle. Une baguette, pointée sur lui, transmet à son propriétaire des informations sur son état de santé. Ce dernier à l'air confiant. L'examen a commencé sur les organes vitaux et se déplace vers le centre nerveux. Le médicomage en chef s'arrête soudain, un pli soucieux sur le front. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avancer un peu vers le lit.

« _Obscurantis.__ »_

Le nom du sort était trouvé. Un silence de plomb accueille le nom du sort qui lui avait été infligé. Les médicomages en firent tomber leurs dossiers, leurs regards se tournant au fur et à mesure vers moi.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Il est vivant et conscient, non ?

« Il y a un problème ?

- C'est un cas extrêmement rare, répondit le médicomage en chef.

- C'est incurable ?

- Non, au contraire, nous pouvons lui rendre aisément la vue avec diverses potions. Si nous somme surpris, c'est parce que nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre cas de ce sort et... il s'agit de vous, Monsieur Potter. »

Une bouffée de colère me prend. Ces médicomages se foutent de moi ! A croire que je suis depuis ma naissance la bête de foire internationale !

« EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR AVEUGLE ! »

J'ai dû laisser échapper des vagues de magie, ils me regardent tous apeurés. Je tente de me calmer en remontant mes lunettes et en me massant l'arête du nez. Un mal de tête commence à pointer.

« Monsieur, il faut que vous sachiez que ce sort n'existe que depuis une vingtaine d'années. Vous l'ignorez car vous étiez trop jeune à l'époque, mais il a été expérimenté sur vous juste après la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui quand vous étiez enfant. D'après nos recherches, nous pensons que la personne qui en est à l'origine soit... son père ! Continua l'homme en tournant la tête vers le lit.

- Je ne comprends pas. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ça !

- Vous êtes surpris, ce qui est tout à fait légitime. Il faut savoir qu'il s'agit d'un dossier délicat. Votre état n'était pas visible, comme vous pouvez le voir, explique le médecin en chef en se rapprochant du jeune homme sur le lit. Contrairement aux aveugles ordinaires, ses yeux ont gardé leur vie. Ils n'ont pas cette opacité si particulière. Votre famille n'a rien remarqué. C'est un médecin moldu qui a remarqué votre handicap. Vous avez subi une opération par les moldus qui a échoué, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Nous avons été prévenu Et celle-ci n'a servi qu'à diminuer les effets de nos soins de guérison. Vous l'ignorez sûrement, mais personne dans le monde sorcier n'a de problèmes de vue. Les lunettes ne sont que des accessoires. »

C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour manifester sa présence.

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites. C'est quoi cette histoire de sorcier ? Et c'est quoi, des moldus. Je suis où, EXACTEMENT ? »

Comment aurait-on pu savoir que ces simples mots allaient déclencher un tel tumulte et modifier si profondément nos vies ?


	2. Courir vers une autre vie

**Titre :** Un cas pour deux – 1ère partie : André Sauvage

**Résumé :** Après la mort de Dumbledore, Drago s'enfuit, refusant toute aide. A moitié vagabond, il va se retrouver sous les bons soins de la dernière personne qu'il penserait lui venir en aide.

**Rating : **Slash AC/DM-HP/GW

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été agréablement surprise à la publication de mon prologue. En même pas 3 heures, il a obtenu autant de succès que ma fic entière en un an ! J'en conclu donc que ce remaniement était nécessaire. Je suis encore plus satisfaite de cette deuxième version ^^

Au début, les chapitres vont se suivre assez rapidement, environ tous les 15 jours, car ils sont déjà écrit. Le plus gros de l'histoire est encore à créer, mais je ne compte pas traîner non plus ^^

J'espère que je n'ai pas fait fuir les quelques lecteurs qui passaient par là ^^

Bonne lecture !

Welva

**oOooOooOo**

Chapitre 1 : Courir vers une autre vie

Juillet 1996 : banlieue de Londres.

Drago Malefoy fuyait.

Comme un fou, la mort aux trousse.

Toujours plus loin.

Il ne savait plus comment, il savait juste pourquoi : il était un lâche qui avait failli à sa mission, un assassin qui avait envoyé sa mère à la mort et le coupable idéal pour les deux camps. Pour Voldemort, il était un pion facile à sacrifier. Pour le Ministère, le dernier héritier d'une grande famille noble à qui confisquer les biens.

Le bouc-émissaire parfait.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Personne ne le croirait.

Seuls les Mangemorts connaissaient la vérité… Mais Severus Rogue avait infiniment plus de valeur que lui aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les jours filaient autour de lui, la pluie ruisselante sur le dos, le soleil de cet été agressant son visage trop pâle.

Pour se nourrir, il volait sur les étals des marchés, fouillait dans les poubelles des arrières-cours, pillait les jardins ou cueillait des baies sauvages en bordure de chemin. Son corps était amaigri, sa peau pelée et rougie, ses yeux vitreux. De nombreuses petites plaies marquaient sa peau.

Il errait tel un fantôme, sa cape sali et élimée le cachant des regards curieux ou compatissants. Mais la plupart du temps, les moldus ne le remarquaient pas, une ombre parmi les ombres, un mendiant parmi les mendiants.

Il finit par s'arrêter quelques jours dans une ruine, lors d'un violent orage. Il ne souhaitait que trouver un coin où se reposer et reprendre un peu de forces avant de partir, définitivement.

C'était une vieille maison en ruine, remplie de ronces et de nuisibles, explosée de l'intérieur, comme ces maisons bombardées que l'on retrouve en bordure des anciens champs de bataille. Témoin et victime de guerre, comme lui.

Le premier étage était entièrement détruit, avec des vestiges de ses anciens murs porteurs. Le porche de l'entrée était effondré et empêchait toute entrée par la porte principale. Il fit le tour par la gauche et découvrit les restes de la cuisine, éventrée, qui lui donna un accès à l'intérieur.

Il trouva une pièce épargnée, en ce sens que les quatre murs et le plafond étaient toujours intacts à cet endroit-là. C'était peut-être le salon. Les murs étaient noircis d'un feu qui avait dévoré tout ce que contenait la pièce, la porte y compris. Des cendres recouvraient le sol, parsemées d'empreintes animales. Seule la cheminée subsistait, fièrement adossée au mur noirci.

Il fit un feu avec quelques morceaux de bois secs, trouvés sous un hangar derrière la maison, du papier et un briquet, chipé à un vieux dans un parc quelques jours plus tôt. Mais la fumée faillit l'asphyxier : elle-ci était retournée dans la pièce au lieu de s'échapper par le conduit d'évacuation ! Il éteignit le feu naissant avec sa cape et, toussotant, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, mais la fumée avait réveillé les occupantes du conduit et Drago fut attaqué par une nuée de chauve-souris en furie ! Il s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, se jeta à plat dans l'herbe trempée, sous la pluie torrentielle, et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Brusquement, une boule remonta le long de sa gorge et il s'effondra en sanglot. Son désespoir se mua en rage quand il se mit à arracher l'herbe humide sous ses mains par poignées. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et retourna dans la pièce, au sec.

Exténué, déprimé, trempé, les vêtements en lambeaux et la peau griffée, il s'effondra devant l'âtre, enveloppé dans sa cape, pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain, chatouillé par un rayon matinal.

Les vêtements encore légèrement humides, il grelottait sur le sol froid. Il déjeuna de quelques baies qu'il lui restait de côté, et parti à la recherche d'une longue branche, épaisse comme son bras. Il découvrit un puits épargné dans le jardin, regorgeant d'eau, et en récupéra afin de se désaltérer. Puis, il entreprit l'assaut du mur en ruine afin de rejoindre la sortie du conduit de la cheminée, la branche accrochée à sa taille à l'aide d'une longue liane de lierre. Il arriva non sans mal, la fièvre lui donnant le tournis, mais tout de même aidé par le mur effondré, semblable à un escalier irrégulier et instable. Il longea les murs porteurs, craignant une planche pourri et l'effondrement du plancher. Arrivé à son but, il glissa la branche dans le conduit à moitié détruit et entreprit de le nettoyer des feuilles, nids et autres détritus qui bouchait l'évacuation.

Au bout d'un moment, il redescendit, la branche accrochée à la taille, pour constater son travail. Le salon n'avait pas changé. Le conduit était toujours bloqué. Il se mit torse nu et plaça ses quelques affaires à l'extérieur, pour les protéger de la saleté et les faire sécher au soleil. Il plia légèrement la branche afin de la faire rentrer dans le conduit à nouveau et entreprit de nettoyer par le bas, un morceau de tissu protégeant son nez et sa bouche, le corps légèrement éloigné de l'âtre.

Mais, au moment où s'y attendit le moins, le bouchon s'effrita et s'effondra hors du conduit, entraînant avec lui toute la saleté contenue dans le conduit. Aveuglé, Drago sorti de la pièce et couru vers le puits dans le jardin. Toussotant et crachotant, il réussit à remonter un peu d'eau pour se rafraîchir la gorge, les yeux et le nez. Il finirait de se laver plus tard. Il devait finir de s'occuper de la cheminée d'abord.

Il remonta un seau d'eau et le posa près de l'entrée de la pièce. Il cassa la branche de ramonage en deux, découpa des fougères, les lia à la branche avec le lierre et entreprit d'enlever le plus gros de la suie avec ce balai improvisé. Il devait régulièrement remettre des feuilles, les petites s'échappaient facilement et les grosses prenaient le plus gros de la suie pour la redéposer plus loin. Quand il eut enlevé le plus gros, il prit sa cape (qui n'avait plus de cape que le nom), le seau et entreprit de laver la pièce.

Le soleil, maintenant haut dans le ciel, entrait par la porte et les fenêtres éventrées et séchait les parties propres au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il put enfin faire son feu. Le temps que celui-ci prenne, il fit le tour de la ruine et découvrit une cave. Celle-ci recelait de nombreuses potions et d'ustensiles divers qu'il reconnaissait pour les avoir utilisés pendant six ans à Poudlard.

« C'est une maison de sorcier... », murmura-t-il, la panique commençant à prendre possession de lui.

Mais il se raisonna vite. Aucune alarme n'avait été déclenchée. Il n'avait reçu aucune visite. Cette ruine n'était pas une illusion repousse-moldu,s mais bien une bicoque à l'abandon. Calmé, il remonta le chaudron, des ustensiles et quelques récipients. Bientôt, il pourrait se laver à peu près correctement et manger chaud pour la première fois.

Ce jour-là et les suivants, il reprit peu à peu des forces. La nuit, il sortait de son abri et chipait des légumes dans les jardins du village en contrebas, attrapait quelques lapins, et même un écureuil trop curieux, qui avaient testés ses pièges à colliers.

Il examina les ingrédients qui restaient dans la cave. Nombreux étaient hors d'usage. Sans sa baguette, il pouvait tout au plus se concocter un baume repousse-nuisibles, et il en prépara quelques fioles afin de s'en protéger. Il avait la peau mangée par les moustiques, sur les jambes et les bras. Son visage et son cou étaient épargnés des piqures car il les avait emmitouflés, au moment de s'endormir, dans son écharpe, qu'il avait eu heureusement sur lui cette fameuse nuit de juin où son existence avait basculé.

Il n'avait pas compté les jours, terré dans cette bâtisse, entouré d'un sentiment de sécurité. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il voulait rejoindre l'océan et quitter l'île au milieu des moldus. Il voulait s'exiler de cette terre qui ne voudrait plus de lui. Il devait rejoindre Bristol ou Cardiff, et prendre le premier bateau, quelque soit la destination. A Londres, il aurait été vite rattrapé. Il était si facilement reconnaissable !

Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin du but. Mais chaque matin, quelque chose, cette havre de sécurité, si proche de son univers - ou cet espoir insensé que tout s'arrange, peut-être - le retenait et il reportait son départ au lendemain.

Malheureusement, ce mince confort faisait disparaître son état d'esprit précaire et revenir ses remords. Remords d'avoir abandonné sa mère aux mains de Voldemort. Qui pouvait savoir si elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Ces pensées ne cessaient de le tourmenter et l'entraînaient dans de nombreuses périodes de dépression.

Il finissait par passer ses soirée à se perdre dans ses confusions intérieures.

Il se sentait perdu, abandonné. Sans attache. Sans raison de vivre.

Il se sentait trop lâche pour vivre et pour mourir.

Il survivait telle une ombre.

Perdu dans ses élucubrations, il fut prit d'un rire sarcastique. D'une certaine manière, il avait réussi à avoir un point commun avec le balafré.

Une nuit, à l'heure où les ombres sont les plus sombres, il fut arraché de son sommeil par deux main qui le saisirent par les épaules fermement mais pas brutalement. Il eut un mouvement de panique et voulut se dégager en reconnaissant le visage si familier du Gryffondor.

Il allait l'emmener.

Le calomnier.

L'emprisonner.

Son vis-à-vis l'avait tenu plus fermement, le bloquant contre le mur, une étrange lueur dans le regard - de la pitié ? - et Drago n'avait pu résister, son faible rétablissement ne lui ayant pas donné la force de se libérer de sa poigne.

Mais comment diable avait-il pu savoir, plus que quiconque, où il fallait le chercher ?

Lui-même ignorait où il se trouvait.

Lui avait-il jeté un sort de pistage ? Mais à quel moment ?

Il lui avait posé la question. En vain.

Il n'avait lâché qu'une phrase, aussi énigmatique aux yeux de Drago que le regard de compréhension mêlé de compassion qu'il lui lança à ce moment-là.

« Calme-toi. Je sais tout. Pour Rogue et Dumbledore. Pour le sale marché de Voldemort. ».

Il savait.

Il ignorait comment mais il ne lui ferait rien.

Toute la pression, qu'il avait accumulé jusque là, lâcha et Drago s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, à moitié de soulagement et de fatigue, dans les bras du survivant.

Il s'était réveillé dans une maison inconnue, l'esprit encore confus. Il se souvenait de songes agréables et non plus de cauchemars. De cette impression de liberté et de nostalgie. Il pensa que le balafré avait dû être assez taré pour l'avoir transporté sur un balai avec lui.

Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, il prit le temps de découvrir l'endroit où il était.

C'était une chambre sobre mais propre. Les ornements gravés sur les murs en bois et les moulures au plafond, datant d'un autre âge, lui firent penser qu'il se trouvait dans un ancien manoir. L'ambiance du lieu ressemblait étrangement au manoir Malefoy, empli de magie noire, malgré les tons clairs du bois et des tentures. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il sut alors avec certitude qu'il se trouvait dans la maison d'une famille de sans-pur.

Pris d'effroi, il se redressa mais vit entrer dans sa chambre, pour le soigner, une femme aux cheveux flamboyants. Maintenant bien réveillé, il comprit qu'il se trouvait en présence de la mère des Weasley.

Il ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait. Les Weasley n'habitaient pas un manoir, il le savait.

Qu'est-ce que cette famille, si proche de Dumbledore, pouvait faire dans une demeure telle que celle-ci ?

Il accepta l'attitude froide et distante que lui portait Mme Weasley. Elle s'occupait de lui comme une infirmière, sans sentiments ni attachement. Il ne lui en voulut pas. Il était même plutôt gêné. Il leur en avait tellement fait voir ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la blâmer. Il l'a laissait faire, honteux, estimant ne pas mériter ses bons traitements, aussi simples et peu courtois soient ils.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait changé. Quand il repensait à son état d'esprit quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'osait pas parler. Il se limitait à de brefs mots quand elle l'interrogeait sur état de santé. Il avait même osé sortir un « Merci » mais était trop gêné pour avoir regardé la réaction de la femme.

Son corps allait mieux. Les griffures et autres plaies avaient disparu, les bleus et autres contusions s'étaient estompées petit à petit. Mais son visage, si lisse de toute émotion autrefois, s'était affaissé sous la dépression. Un pli soucieux barrait constamment son front et ses cernes prononcées sous les yeux ne s'atténuaient pas.

Il réfléchissait, surtout la nuit, dans le calme de la maisonnée. Les longs moments de solitude dans la vieille maison lui avaient au moins permis d'avoir suffisamment de temps face à lui-même pour réfléchir plus posément sur sa vie, sa situation et son avenir.

Son ancienne vie n'était qu'une supercherie. Il n'était que le reflet de son père, son sosie. Mais, il ne voulait pas de cette vie de substitution, où il fallait sacrifier parents et amis, indépendance et volonté. I

l ne voulait pas être un Mangemort. Il ne voulait pas.

Mais que voulait-il ? Qui était-il au fond ?

Que pouvait-il faire ?

On ne voudrait pas de lui ici. Plus maintenant. Tout était gâché.

Il n'était plus rien pour personne.

Et c'était dans ces sombres pensées qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Durant sa courte convalescence, il avait entendu la vie qui régnait autour de lui. Il y avait des rires, des cris, et même des disputes. Mais seuls Mme et M. Weasley avaient pénétré sa chambre.

Ce dernier était venu un soir, au début de sa convalescence. Il n'avait rien dit. Il était resté quelques minutes près de la porte à le fixer pensivement, alors que sa femme s'occupait de lui.

Il avait un souvenir brumeux de l'homme, calme, posé, tout le contraire des autres habitants de la maison. Comme cette horrible femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue .Sa voix stridente résonnait dans toute la maisonnée, injuriant chaque personne sous son toit. Il l'avait entendu crier deux ou trois fois.

De son lit, il avait reconnut la voix de Ron et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que celle de Hermione Granger. Il avait aussi entendu d'autres personnes mais il n'avait pas pu les identifier. Elles se situaient toutes, pour la plupart, à l'étage en-dessous.

Beaucoup de personnes passaient dans ce lieu.

Très peu passaient devant sa chambre.

Ce fut le jour où il reconnut la voix du professeur Lupin dans le couloir qu'il comprit. Il se trouvait dans le repaire de l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Il était dans le quartier même des membres de la lumières, des opposants les plus féroces de Voldemort, de la cachette la plus sure de Harry Potter. Il serait impensable que l'on vienne le trouver ici !

Mais qu'attendaient donc ces gens de lui ?

Il trouvait étrange qu'ils se retrouvent ici, dans ce lieu qui semblait appartenir à l'un de ses fervents serviteurs de la magie noire.

Drago se trompait de peu, mais il ne le sut que bien plus tard.

En attendant, il n'y avait qu'une seule voix qu'il voulait entendre. Qu'une seule voix hurlant son absence parmi les autres trop présentes. Celle de celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Pour savoir.

Pour s'expliquer.

Pour qu'il l'aide à prendre une décision.

Mais, il savait que ce rêve était utopique. Potter n'avait jamais voulu avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec lui. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

Drago finissait par penser qu'il avait dû le chercher par pitié vu qu'il « savait tout ».

Et il repartait dans de mornes pensées.

Mais un soir, il l'avait vu.

Drago avait de grosse phases d'insomnie qui le taraudaient depuis la veille et, comme la dernière fois, Harry était arrivé à l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit. Drago avait vu sa fenêtre s'ouvrit lentement et Harry était entré doucement, son balai à la main. Il s'était approché du lit, à pas de loup, croyant sûrement que Drago dormait.

« Cela va finir par devenir une habitude, ces rendez-vous nocturnes. »

Drago ne reconnut pas sa voix. Faible et un peu enrayée d'être si peu utilisée, mais sans once de méchanceté, juste un peu de malice.

Harry avait sursauté, reculé et commencé à tourner les talons.

« Attends ! »

Drago s'en voulut immédiatement. Il y avait trop d'attente dans ce mot.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry s'était rapproché et avait tendu la main à Drago.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Harry », murmura-t-il.

Drago s'était figé, pris de surprise. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avait-il perdu la tête ? Il se rappela soudainement de leur rencontre dans le train vers Poudlard. Cette première rencontre ratée. Quel idiot avait-il été !

Harry soupira et commença à reculer sa main. Mais Drago s'accrocha à elle des deux mains et la secoua plus que nécessaire.

« Salut, Harry ! Moi, c'est Drago ! »

Son vis-à-vis sembla, sur le moment, complètement décontenancé. Puis Drago le vit sourire, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers l'avant, un rire bloqué dans la gorge.

Drago ne savait comment réagir. Il connaissait ce rire pour l'avoir vu quand il était avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas mal comprendre ce qu'il voyait et espérait qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Et puis il vit son visage se crisper, un voile de tristesse passant sur son visage.

« Excuse-moi, tu avais l'air si soulagé. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si... ouvert. Je me dégoûte. Je ne suis qu'un opportuniste. Je n'étais pas venu par amitié. Je voulais te demander de m'aider. Mais... »

Harry se dégagea de ses mains et se laissa glisser à terre, contre le lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Mais, avant que Drago ne put dire quoique ce soit, Harry repartit dans son monologue.

« J'avais oublié que tu avais tout perdu. Je ne me suis pas mis à ta place. Alors que... » Il ricana douloureusement. « Finalement je suis sûrement le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu vis en ce moment. »

Un bruit retentit dans le couloir et il se leva d'un coup.

« Rétablis-toi, Drago. Je reviendrais ».

Et il était sorti précipitamment par la fenêtre chevauchant déjà son balai.

Drago s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, hébété.

Avait-il bien entendu ? On avait besoin de lui ? IL avait besoin de lui ?

Il avait rêvé, ce n'était pas possible !

Et il se rendit compte, avec surprise, qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres et que des larmes traçaient deux sillons brillants sur ses joues blafardes.

Il resta assis, face à cette fenêtre, pendant de longues minutes, l'esprit en ébullition. Un sentiment d'allégresse l'avait pris et mille et unes pensées avaient assailli sa tête.

Il allait se reprendre en main, mener SA vie. Il ne voulait plus être ce qu'il avait été. La bataille serait longue et ardue avant que les autres ne l'acceptent mais, il ne resterait plus là, en spectateur, à voir les autres construire leur vie, et lui détruire la mienne.

Il allait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Fatigué peut-être, mais rempli d'une énergie nouvelle. Les quelques mots de Potter l'avaient revigoré, lui avaient donnés un second souffle. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Il prit deux résolutions à ce moment-là.

Premièrement, il allait arrêter de se morfondre dans son coin et agir pour ce en quoi il croyait réellement. Comme rendre la pareille à ceux qui avaient pris soin de lui sans le blâmer.

Deuxièmement, il arrêterait d'être ce petit con prétentieux, modèle des Malfoy, et se comporterait à sa manière à lui. Il redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant de devenir la marionnette de son père. Le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines et il allait le montrer !

Il se leva, donc, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Il faut le dire, les premiers pas furent laborieux mais il réussit à atteindre la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la chambre et entra, comme il s'en doutait, dans une petite salle de bain.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il remarqua pour la première fois le pyjama difforme et abimé qui le recouvrait. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où il lui avait été mis, mais eut encore plus envie d'une douche en le voyant.

Il boucha l'évacuation de la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets de façon à obtenir un eau chaude et bienfaisante. Le temps que celle-ci se remplisse, il retourna dans la chambre et trouva ses vêtements d'école reprisés, lavés, repassés et pliés sur une commode. Il les reposa et chercha dans la commode et la penderie qui se trouverait sur le mur adjacent quelque chose de confortable à mettre. Il trouva des sous-vêtements à sa taille dans la commode et prit une chemise et un pantalon en toile assortis, quoiqu'un peu trop grands pour sa carrure. Mais il ne s'en souciait plus.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussées. On aurait dit un vagabond. Il jeta le pyjama dans un coin et entra dans l'eau.

Il voulait être propre, il voulait que les bienfaits de l'eau chaude effacent ses souvenirs et ses actes. Il resta un moment à ressentir une légèreté peu commune, cette paix qui l'habitait maintenant. Ce simple bain, dans cette petite pièce, lui donnait toute l'étendue de sa liberté.

Il s'arracha avec regret à ce moment de plénitude et s'habilla. Il peigna sommairement ses cheveux, qui avaient pris quelques longueur depuis sa fuite et tombaient maintenant de chaque côté de son visage dans un coupe imparfaite. Il prit un élastique qui trainait et les attacha sommairement. Il avait un aspect plus négligé qu'auparavant, un peu sauvage, d'ailleurs, avec sa barbe naissante d'adolescent.

Il ne se reconnut pas dans le miroir mais se dit que c'était une bonne base pour un changement. Il devait faire ses preuves devant les autres et ce n'est pas la tendance narcissique à prendre soin de lui qui l'aiderait. Il devrait faire un effort pour ce côté-là de sa personnalité, en commençant par arrêter de se regarder dans se foutu miroir.

Il retourna dans la chambre et fit son lit. Le résultat ne serait peut-être pas satisfaisant pour un regard extérieur mais il avait essayé et était content du résultat. Il quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard derrière lui.

Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à apparaître de la fenêtre de la chambre encore ouverte.


	3. Changer vers le meilleur

**Titre :** Un cas pour deux – 1ère partie : André Sauvage

**Résumé :** Après la mort de Dumbledore, Drago s'enfuit, refusant toute aide. A moitié vagabond, il va se retrouver sous les bons soins de la dernière personne qu'il penserait lui venir en aide.

**Rating : **Slash AC/DM-HP/GW

**Note de l'auteur :**

_29 octobre_ : J'ai perdu ma clé USB où étaient tous mes textes et notes et recherches sur mon histoire. Ça m'a foutu un sacré coup au moral, vous pouvez en douter. Surtout que le chapitre était presque terminé :(

_10 novembre_ : J'ai retrouvé ma clé USB ^^ Je peux enfin commencer à rédiger le moment-clé de ce chapitre...

_20 janvier_ : Après avoir reperdu ma clé, c'est mon inspiration qui s'est refait la malle quand je lui ai remis la main dessus. Mais, finalement, j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration et, comme promis, voici enfin le chapitre 2 tout juste sorti de mon cerveau capricieux ^^ Je ne vais plus donner de délai de parution. Il y a tellement à réécrire que c'est comme écrire de nouveaux chapitres. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez du retard et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre tout frais, le clavier encore échauffé ^^

Bonne lecture !

Welva

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 2**** : Changer vers le meilleur  
**

Le couloir était lugubre. Le mur, recouvert de boiseries foncées, sentait le moisi et on voyait le bois humide se décoller par endroit. A sa droite, le couloir se finissait sur un escalier en bois qui montait à l'étage. A sa gauche, un escalier identique permettait d'accéder au niveau inférieur. En face de lui, Une autre porte en bois, sûrement une autre chambre.

Il décida de descendre et de trouver la cuisine. A l'étage inférieur, le couloir était identique à celui qu'il avait quitté, à part les meubles et les tableaux. Il continua sa descente et déboucha sur un couloir ayant une des deux portes vitrées qui laissaient deviner un salon. Curieux, il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. La surprise le cloua sur le seuil.

Le salon ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille : le canapé de travers, les tissus défraîchis, les rideaux en lambeaux à moitié sur les tringles, les buffets éventrés, aux vitres cassées, contenant des objets louches et une vieille tapisserie défraîchie brûlée par endroit. Cette dernière intrigua encore plus Drago et il entra dans le salon pour mieux l'étudier. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il la reconnu.

L'arbre généalogique ancestral des Black.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu sa mère se plaindre d'avoir perdu cet héritage ! Sirius Black vivant, aucun des objets traditionnels de la famille n'avaient pu être récupérés par les membres des branches annexes de la généalogie.

Tout à ses pensées, il s'était rapproché de la tapisserie et examina les ramifications de sa famille. Il trouva enfin ses parents et eut un hoquet de surprise. Une tache brûlée se trouvait à la place de son nom. Ainsi, le rituel avait eut lieu. Il était définitivement banni de la famille et n'était plus un Malfoy. Ni un Black, d'ailleurs.

Par curiosité, il tenta d'identifier les autres traces noirâtres. Il arriva à deviner sa tante Androméda, sa cousine Nymphadora, Sirius Black et quelques lointains cousins dont il avait vaguement entendu parler.

Il se détacha du tableau pour regarder la pièce. Au lieu de carnage, elle semblait surtout avoir subi un nettoyage de fond sans les finitions. Il ne restait qu'à jeter ce qui était brisé ou déchiré, les remplacer par des éléments neufs et donner un peu de couleur à la pièce. Puis, il se souvint qu'il n'était pas chez lui et il serait bien étonné si quelqu'un l'écoutait donner son avis sur la décoration.

Il décida de continuer son exploration et sorti de la pièce. Il descendit encore un étage et remarqua un immense tableau en face de l'escalier recouvert par un lourd tissu noir. Ce coup-ci, l'étage était différent. Il devait être au rez-de-chaussée car il distinguait une porte d'entrée ouvragée à sa gauche, des patères sur les murs et une petite porte entrouverte à sa droite. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et descendit les escaliers de pierre. Il avait trouvé la cuisine.

C'était une pièce vaste avec un plan de travail qui occupait tout le mur opposé, surplombé par de nombreuse étagères et des petites fenêtres. Une cheminée et une petite porte à gauche, et du mobilier de cuisine et une porte identique à droite. Une large table occupait toute la partie centrale de la pièce.

Il ouvrit tous les placards pour trouver de quoi se nourrir. Il ne trouva que des ustensiles et sélectionna ceux dont il aurait besoin. Il se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche des escaliers et découvrit le garde-manger. Il sortit des œufs, de la marmelade, du miel, du thé et des tranches de lard. Il trouva, au dessus de la cheminée, une pâte à brioche dans son moule qui avait passé la nuit à lever.

Tout était prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment s'alimentait le poêle de la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte à côté de la cheminée et découvrit une chaudière. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'allumer et il se servit du nécessaire sur l'étagère à côté. Au final, ce n'était pas plus dur que d'allumer un feu sous un chaudron.

Il allait sortir quand un mouvement sous la chaudière l'intrigua. Il s'agenouilla et découvrit l'elfe de maison le plus pitoyable et le plus laid qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Celui-ci le regardait d'un regard haineux, tentant de cacher aux yeux de l'adolescent diverses babioles enveloppées dans des vieilles fripes. La créature devait être à moitié folle car elle répétait dans un murmure une litanie sans fin.

Drago jugea plus prudent de l'ignorer et sorti du réduit afin de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il trouva d'ailleurs étrange que l'elfe n'ait rien préparé pour les occupants de la maison.

Il enfourna la brioche dans le four, brouilla les œufs, fit sauter les morceaux de lard, chauffa du lait et de l'eau, et fit infuser le thé. Puis, il déposa le tout sur la table et commença à mettre des couverts en attendant que la brioche finisse de cuire. Ignorant le nombre de personnes sur place, il installa dix couverts, équivalents au volume de nourriture qu'il avait préparé.

Il s'installa près du poêle de la cuisine et commença à se servir. Il se prépara un bol de thé avec un nuage de lait et un sucre. Il posait la brioche dorée à point sur la table quand un entendit du bruit à l'étage au-dessus. Quelqu'un descendait.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Créature ne touchait pas à la cuisine quand on était là ?

- Je ne comprends pas... Peut-être que Harry... »

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la petite pointe d'espoir au nom du Gryffondor car les deux personnes arrivaient dans la cuisine. C'était Molly Weasley et un de ses fils ainés, celui qui dressait le dragons, s'il se souvenait bien. Il se rappelait vaguement l'avoir vu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que... Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !

- Ouah ! C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ! »

Encore debout devant son déjeuner, Drago se trouva alors mal à l'aise face aux deux exclamations, croyant alors qu'il ne ferait face qu'à de l'indifférence de la part des autres.

« J'avais faim. J'ai cherché la cuisine. Quand j'ai vu le soleil se lever, j'ai préparé pour tout le monde. Si ça vous dérange, je ne toucherais plus à la cuisine...

- Tu plaisantes ! Ça sent aussi bon que si c'était maman qui l'avait fait ! J'ignorais que les aristos savaient faire la cuisine !

- Ben... C'est un peu comme les potions, j'ai su que c'était bon à l'odeur, répondit le blond, gêné, et évitant soigneusement la remarque faite sur son ancienne condition. Et puis, j'ai fait que mettre la brioche au four. Tout était déjà préparé...

- Drago, tu es sûr que tu te sens assez en forme pour te lever ? Tu es encore bien pâlichon, mon garçon... »

A l'entente de la mention affectueuse, Drago se figea. Toute une part de son enfance se réveilla dans sa mémoire. Deux visages, un rond et menu, et l'autre si semblable au sien... Des rires pétillants, des sourires éblouissants et des yeux pétillants... De douces voix qui endort... Des mains qui caressent et cajolent... Tous ces moments merveilleux et insouciants avec sa mère et sa _nanny_... Ann. Oui, à y regarder de plus près, Molly Weasley avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec sa chère Ann, qu'il appelait affectueusement « Nana ». Sa première et unique amie, qui lui avait été arraché le jour de ses sept ans. L'affection dans la voix de Molly égalait celle des deux femmes qu'il aimait et l'avaient aimé le plus au monde. Cette pensée le chamboula. Il pensa subitement au chagrin et à l'agoisse que devait vivre sa mère depuis sa fuite. Il blanchit subitement (si cela était encore possible), n'osant imaginer le sort qu'on avait pu lui faire subir, maintenant qu'elle était seule, sans son fils et son mari, juste accompagné de sa sœur complètement folle.

La main de Molly Weasley sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

« Assis-toi, tu es encore faible. »

Et le corps de Drago réagit instantanément, en se posant sans délicatesse, avec un petit bruit mat, sur la chaise derrière lui.

« Ca va, je dois juste manger un peu. Merci, madame Weasley, dit-il un fin sourire aux lèvres, en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Appelles-moi Molly, Drago. Tu fais partie de la maison, maintenant.

- Je... je ne sais pas si je peux..., murmura-t-il en se penchant sur son bol pour masquer sa gêne.

- En attendant, j'ai hâte de voir tes autres prouesses culinaires. Cette brioche est succulente ! Maman, goûte, on dirait la tienne.

C'est à ce moment que Drago remarqua avec effarement que le rouquin avait déjà largement entamé la viennoiserie, et en proposait un morceau à sa mère assise en face de lui.

- Et bien, quelque part, c'est le cas..., osa le blond.

- Peut-être mais tu aurais pu la faire cramer, ou pire, la sortir à moitié cuite ! Là, elle est parfaite !

- Charlie, arrête de l'embêter... lança doucement Molly.

- Mais, je ne dis pas ça pour l'embêter ! Goûte.

Elle attrapa à travers la table la tranche que lui tendait son fils et mordit à pleine dent dedans. Et elle ne put qu'approuver, le sourire au lèvres et un regard admiratif vers le garçon chétif assis en bout de table. Elle fut d'autant plus agréablement surprise quand elle goûta l'infusion de thé.

« Mon cher ami, annonça Molly très sérieusement, l'index pointé vers Drago, si vous étiez une fille, je dirais que vous seriez bonne à marier ! »

Charlie pouffa dans son bol et Drago écarquilla des yeux avant de se mettre à rire doucement d'embarras en voyant le sourire taquin sur les lèvres de la femme. La discussion partit joyeusement sur les talents du blond qui prit le parti de les suivre, assez content de découvrir un domaine où il serait utile.

Le calme se fit dans la cuisine quand des voix féminines enjouées se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Hermione et Ginny apparurent bientôt dans la cuisine et se figèrent légèrement quand elles virent le blond à table. Mais elles furent suffisamment discrètes pour ne poser aucune question et s'installer à table pour entamer le petit-déjeuner. Charlie décida de laisser Drago tranquille et se mit à taquiner sa sœur, qui avait eu la mauvaise de se mettre à côté de lui. Elle tenta de l'ignorer en se mettant à discuter avec Hermione, en vain. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la chamaillerie fraternelle qui s'ensuivit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

La tablée était repartie dans une ambiance joyeuse quand une folle cavalcade retentit au dessus de leurs têtes. Et Ron, tel un taureau enragé, se rua dans la cuisine et beugla :

« IL S'EST ENFUIT !... CE SALE MANGEMORT... IL S'EST ECHAPPÉ ! »

Dès l'arrivée du rouquin, le blond s'était tassé sur sa chaise et s'était décalé légèrement sur la droite, derrière Charlie, afin d'échapper au regard furibond et à la rage du dernier Weasley. C'est Molly qui répondit calmement, un ton dangereusement glacial dans la voix.

« Ronald Weasley. Il n'y a PAS de mangemort sous notre toit. Tu es prié de te calmer et de te mettre à table avec TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Drago plaignit presque le rouquin. La beuglante que ce dernier avait reçu en deuxième année n'était rien à côté de ces quelques phrases. Il remarqua que Ginny était positionné comme lui auprès de son amie et que Ron avait maintenant un teint similaire au sien, alors qu'il croisait son regard apeuré. Tremblotant, Ron s'assis face à Hermione aussi loin que possible de sa mère. C'est alors que Drago remarqua Arthur Weasley qui finissait de descendre les escaliers.

« Je suis bien content de te trouver ici, mon garçon, dit-il à Drago en s'asseyant entre sa femme et Ron. Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit repris l'envie de vagabonder dans la nature.

- Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi, répondit doucement Drago, je serais bien ingrat de partir sans vous aider à mon tour. »

Charlie s'étouffa bruyamment à côté de lui et il s'empressa avec Ginny de lui taper dans le dos. Mais il se mit brusquement à rire à gorge déployée, déplia son bras derrière la tête de Drago qu'il plaqua contre son torse avant de secouer sa tignasse.

« Je l'adore ce gosse ! »

Drago était rouge et de là où il était, il pouvait voir les regards effarés des deux filles et de Ron. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, un gloussement sortit du fond de sa gorge et il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter sous le regard de plus en plus effarés de ses camarades.

La première à réagir fut Hermione qui se leva d'un coup et, les yeux écarquillés, fixa le blond, qui s'arrêta net de s'esclaffer.

« Mais... Je... Ce n'est pas Malfoy ! »

Drago eut un petit soupir exaspéré et de redressa sur sa chaise qui tanguait dangereusement.

« S'il entre dans tes préférences, Granger, que je demeure un petit con égoïste, arrogant et imbu de lui-même, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que tu vas être déçue..., expliqua tranquillement le blond en la regardant franchement.

- Je pensais que tu avais eu un lavage de cerveau mais c'est carrément un changement de personnalité qu'on t'a infligé, répliqua-t-elle pensive.

- Tu penses qu'il a reçu un sort ?, demanda Ginny.

- Ben moi, j'aurais préféré un _Oubliette_, ça aurait été plus simple », bougonna Ron.

Drago respira un bon coup, se leva dignement et posant ses deux mains sur la table et scruta les trois griffondors face à lui.

« J'imagine que vous devez vous trouver hilarant, mais afin d'éviter toute confrontation je vais vous proposer un deal », énonça-t-il lentement, sans agressivité. Il remarqua sans broncher leur visage interloqué et attendit qu'ils aient retrouvé un air attentif avant de poursuivre : « Je propose une trêve ! Fini les petites rivalités inter-maisons. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je retourne à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il est possible de bien nous comporter ensemble en tant qu'adultes que nous sommes maintenant. Et puis, nous sommes cousins... »

Ron était bouche bée mais les filles semblèrent pensives avant d'acquiescer. Comme pour le tester, Hermione réagit la première et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main : « Donc, plus d'insultes et d'insinuations sur le sang-pur ? » Drago n'hésita pas et attrapa sa main franchement pour conclure le pacte avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire : « J'ai toujours su que tu étais la plus futée de tous, tu sais ? »

Ron leva les yeux aux ciel alors que sa sœur s'approchait désormais du blond, sceptique : « Plus un mot sur les conditions de vie de notre famille ? »

Drago écarquilla les yeux : « Tu rigoles ! Vous êtes bien plus riche que moi ! Sur tous les plans ! »

Ginny se détendit et rigola en serrant sa main alors que son frère émit un hoquet outré. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui mais il replongea dans son bol. Drago eut l'air gêné mais l'émotion ne resta sur le visage qu'une petite seconde. Seul un œil aiguisé le perçut. Hermione se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffla : « Ron a toujours eut besoin de plus de réflexion... »

Drago sursauta, n'ayant pas suivi le mouvement de la jeune fille et s'apprêta à approuver mais elle était déjà repartie avec Ginny pour s'installer à leurs places.

« Il est finalement bien arrivé quelque chose à Drago ces dernières semaines..., murmura Arthur, brisant le silence. Il a tout simplement mûri. Et je suis heureux de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul », ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard de fierté vers les filles. « Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord pour ta décision d'arrêter tes études, Drago. Je comprends que tu ne puisses y retourner pour des raisons évidentes, précisant-il en voyant le regard apeuré du blond. Mais je vais en discuter avec le professeur MacGonagall afin de trouver une solution. »

« En attendant, moi je sais déjà ce qui va t'arriver dans les prochains jours, pérora Charlie, sous le regard curieux du reste de l'assistance. Tu vas être enchaîné à cette cuisine avec les meilleures recettes de la famille Wealey ! N'est-ce pas, maman ?, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard brillant de cette dernière.

Drago remercia intérieurement le dragonnier pour avoir lancé la discussion sur un sujet plus léger et la tablée retrouva sa jovialité de départ. Au final, quand chacun eut fini de manger, Molly demanda aux plus jeunes de débarrasser. Surpris, Drago ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Mais... Euh... Il ne mange pas Harry ? »

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce tourna la tête vers lui les yeux écarquillés. C'est à ce moment que Drago se rendit compte que personne n'avait parlé de Harry pendant le repas. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la pièce et fut brutalement interrompu par Ron.

«En-quel-HONNEUR-te permets-TU-de-l'appeler-par-son-PRÉNOM ? »

Il était furieux, penché sur la table, semblant près à grimper dessus, tel un félin enragé, prêt à le réduire en charpie. Drago se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, depuis qu'il m'appelle aussi par mon prénom..., répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Attends, tu es en train de dire que tu as parlé à Harry récemment ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Et bien, cette nuit, précisa Drago.

- QUOI !, hurlèrent tous.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?, enchaîna Hermione.

- Comment allait-il ?, s'inquiéta Molly.

- Pourquoi TOI ? », rugit Ron.

Un brouhaha incroyable se répandit dans la cuisine, noyant Drago sous les questions. C'est Arthur Weasley qui calme tout le monde.

« SILENCE ! Comment voulez-vous avoir une réponse si vous ne le laissez pas en placer une ? »

Finalement, cette première matinée avec les Weasley avait été mouvementée. Il avait fait le récit de son errance depuis la mort de Dumbledore jusqu'au moment où Harry l'avait retrouvé et avait restitué la visite éclair du Griffondor la nuit précédente.

« J'ai compris qu'il avait une mission et qu'il me demandait mon aide, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi, finalement, conclut-il, toutes les personnes présentes pendues à ses lèvres. Il surpris un regard de connivence rapide entre les plus jeunes mais su qu'il était trop tôt pour être mis dans la confidence. « J'ai un peu réfléchi et je pense que je pourrais apporter de nombreuses informations en tant qu'ancien mangemort. » Il releva sa manche et montra le tatouage qui le brûlait comme de l'acier chauffé à blanc, mais personne en parut surpris.

« Nous t'avons soigné, Drago, nous le savions déjà, précisa Molly. Harry te fait confiance. Nous avons tous espéré que son jugement serait exact. »

Un sourcil interrogateur sur le visage, Drago lança un regard vers Ron mais il ne releva pas. Il remis la manche correctement, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la marque gonflée et vivante.

« C'est au début que ça a été le plus dur. _Lui_ résister revient à vouloir résister à l'_Imperium_. Maintenant encore, je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de ne pas transplaner chez moi et répondre à son appel. Je sais que suis passé par de nombreuses périodes d'inconscience et que j'ai frôlé la folie. Mais, au bout d'un moment, la douleur devient une partie de soi. Du moment que je ne me concentre pas dessus, c'est bon, finit-il dans une grimace.

- Tu es en train de dire que cette marque est douloureuse _tout le temps_ ?, demanda Molly, blanchissant quand le jeune homme hocha de la tête. Attends ici, Severus a laissé une pommade ici qu'il utilisait sur la sienne. »

Molly quitta précipitamment la pièce et Drago se tourna vers Arthur.

« J'ai quelques questions. Cette maison, elle appartient aux Black, non ?

- Oui, cette maison était celle de Sirius Black, répondit Arthur en souriant devant l'air étonné du jeune homme. C'était le parrain de Harry. Il était innocent. Il n'a jamais tué personne, ni trahi ses amis. A sa mort, il a légué ses biens à Harry. Nous sommes à Londres, au 12, square Grimmaurd. C'est une maison incartable et sous le sceau du secret. Harry l'a remis en place avec un gardien que lui seul connait. Tu fais partie du secret maintenant, toi aussi.

- D'accord, répondit Drago en hochant la tête pensivement. Mais pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas là, alors ? Et comment je suis arrivé ici ?

- A la mort de Sirius, Harry a perdu le seul espoir d'avoir un jour une famille... mais ce sera à lui de te dire plus s'il le souhaite, répondit vivement Hermione en voyant l'interrogation muette sur le visage du Serpentard. Bref, depuis, il n'a plus mis les pieds dans cette maison. Il nous a proposé que l'on y séjourne le temps de rebâtir le Terrier, continua Arthur.

- On a détruit votre maison ?

- Oui, une attaque de mangemorts. Mais nous avons été prévenus à temps. La maison était vide, heureusement, lança Molly qui entrait dans la cuisine. Remonte ta manche.

- Mais alors, continua-t-il en obéissant à Molly sans se poser de question, si Harry n'est pas venu ici depuis un an, comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Il a envoyé Hedwige, sa chouette, avec un message nous demandant de le retrouver à Kings Cross devant le quai 9¾ côté moldu, répondit Molly. Vous étiez tous les deux au pied de la colonne. Harry était épuisé et j'ai cru qu'il allait s'effondrer d'épuisement devant nous le peu de temps où on l'a vu. Mais il refusé catégoriquement de venir se reposer, en nous soutenant qu'il avait un abri pas loin. Il n'avait qu'un sac et son balai avec lui. Je ne sais pas où il t'a trouvé mais le voyage a eut l'air particulièrement éreintant pour lui. Il nous a certifié qu'il avait confiance en toi, que tu n'étais pas un mangemort et qu'il avait des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. On lui a promis de prendre soin de toi et il est reparti. On a eu une des preuves deux jours après ton arrivée. Il y a une tapisserie à l'étage...

- L'arbre généalogique des Black. Oui, je l'ai vu, mon nom effacé...

- Je suis désolée, Drago, continua Molly tristement. Mais comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, nous sommes de la même famille. Nous ne te laisserons pas tout seul... »

Ron bougonna dans son coin quand Drago remerciait les paroles de Molly par un hochement de tête et un sourire discret, et le rouquin s'éclipsa par les escaliers. Les filles désapprouvèrent silencieusement son comportement et commencèrent à nettoyer la cuisine. Spontanément, Drago les aida et personne ne releva l'attitude butée du Griffondor.


End file.
